


17 Centimeters

by EphemeralGlimpse



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Height Differences, I think its super cute, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralGlimpse/pseuds/EphemeralGlimpse
Summary: Jinhwan feels pretty helpless (dependent) to Junhoe's height. This doesn't sit well with him, and Junhoe is clueless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need more Junhoe and Jinhwan feels in my life.

Junhoe acted naturally his height: grabbing stuff from the top shelves with ease, blocking other people’s views, being annoyingly oblivious to the fact that Jinhwan gets constantly self-conscious around him and his genetic advantage.

It’s ok, Jinhwan was the older one after all. If he can’t make it up in height, Jinhwan will make it up in every other area. Hanbin might be the leader, but Jinhwan is the oldest; that means being the one to look after all the members, the one they could rely on. For the most part its through the small actions that Jinhwan was able to uphold this. He’ll jump at the opportunity if he had to.

One day Jiwon came back from shooting his music video for _HOLUP!_ looking particularly tired and worn out. Jiwon had been quiet as he ate the spicy chicken leftovers Yunhyeong cooked, and Jinhwan didn’t leave this unnoticed. He slid to the seat next to him and placed his iPad down where he was writing song lyrics but a few moments ago.

    “Something the matter Jiwon? Everything went good with the music video?”

Jiwon nodded simply, his eyes tearing up as he opened his mouth.

    “It’s good, hyung.”

Jinhwan stood up, watching Jiwon swallow the spicy food with difficulty. 

    “I’ll go get you water, or would you prefer some mango juice?”

    “Water please”

He felt satisfied as he poured water onto the glass, knowing that he’ll help Jiwon feel better even by a little bit. Jinhwan opened the fridge and whispered an _aha!_ as he found the lemon on the fruit compartment. He cut a small slice and placed it on the rim of the glass.

    “Here you go”

Jiwon quickly gulped down the water, letting out a refreshed sigh once he finished.

    “Thank you hyung”

Jinhwan smiled, feeling the warmth spread in his chest. He’d helped out Jiwon.

    “Anytime”

Usually Jinhwan would be the one to do these small things. He’d found a place in each member’s area of need that he could fill. Sometimes Hanbin needed someone to just talk to about himself and not be caged in the pretense of being a leader, Donghyuk despite being exceptionally good at everything else still needed a few vocal coaching from time to time, Yunhyeong always need a helping hand in his cookings, and Chanwoo would ask Jinhwan for help directly if Yunhyeong hadn’t already. Jiwon’s the most vocal about his issues but didn’t usually wanted help, so Jinhwan settled to keeping an eye on him instead and be the hyung insisting on his aid. 

So why is it that when it comes to Junhoe, Jinhwan always ended up being the one who gets helped? Jinhwan could name a few reasons:

Junhoe’s tall height

His own short height

After practicing a mashup of _HOLUP!_ , _SINOSIJACK_ , and _DUMB &DUMBER_, Jinhwan had to rush to the bathroom before any of the others could get to it. He had the mistake of drinking a ton of Gatorade beforehand knowing how grueling Hanbin could be with keeping up with their practice. He understood all too well since this performance will be their biggest one all year. They have yet to fully prove themselves as the icon in the industry and that pressure weighs heavily on them. The practice lasted for more than four hours with little breaks in between. He could only feel relief closed in the space of the bathroom.

Jinhwan flushed the toilet and proceeded to wash his hands with a generous amount of antibacterial hand soap. Having spent most of his life now in close proximity with young adult boys deeply ingrained his hygiene and sanitary sense. When they went out shopping Jinhwan usually headed straight to the health and beauty corner to grab bottles of soap, wipes, hand sanitizers, and so on, enough to last them till their next grocery run. 

When Jinhwan reached out for the hand towel in the rack besides the sink he found that it was empty. He sighed and already felt stress building up as he attempted to look around for the hand towel without touching anything. Suddenly someone knocked on the bathroom.

    “Yes?”

    “Hyung are you done? I need to use the bathroom.”

He immediately knew it was Junhoe. The door opened without permission and Jinhwan glared up at Junhoe who just walked in. 

    “Need help hyung?”

    “Have you ever been taught the reason why people knock?” 

Whenever it’s with Junhoe, Jinhwan couldn’t help but snap more easily than he did with others. 

Junhoe just shrugged.

    “I knew you weren’t doing your business anymore. I heard you flush.”

Jinhwan just shook his head, he didn’t want to fight with Junhoe’s logic in the bathroom. He made a mental note to not forget to lock the door next time. 

    “Do you know where the hand towels are?”

    “Yeah Chanwoo did the laundry yesterday and he folded them up in the upper cabinets.”

The half bath was awfully cramped with the addition of the taller man, who was now close beside him in the sink. Jinhwan eyed their reflections in the mirror, saw how the top of his head just barely reached Junhoe’s eye level, and felt heat creep up his face. 

    “I can get it!” 

Jinhwan reached up with his toes and could only brush at the corners of the towels placed so high above him. He let out a huff of frustration.

    _“I’m gonna get Chanwoo for this…”_

Junhoe patted Jinhwan’s head before grabbing the towel for him.

    “Here hyung, I got it.”

Jinhwan’s face turned red as he grabbed the towel from Junhoe’s hand. 

    “I could have gotten it!” He insisted.

    “Yeah hyung of course, but can you move now? I’m going to use the toilet.”

Jinhwan wiped his hands vigorously for the towels that took too much effort to retrieve, and shut the door behind him.

    “Chanwoo!” Jinhwan shouted, a trace of menace in his prized voice.

The only member he has yet to find his place in is Junhoe. 

On their way home from Japan their last flight got delayed and now they were hauling it in Incheon International Airport to make it in time for the Melon Music Awards. 

Jinhwan grabbed at Junhoe’s broad shoulders, practically sticking himself behind him as they maintained a fast walking pace through the dense and frenzied crowds. He usually went beside Junhoe in open public places like these because he knew he’d never get lost with Junhoe’s height. He felt safer with him.

Jinhwan had forgotten his mask in the airplane and now he’s trying to keep his head low in order to not get noticed. 

It was already too late.

He saw the lights of the reporters go off in the corner of his eyes and he panicked. Jinhwan was breathing harder. Junhoe’s lengthy gait caused Jinhwan to place more effort in keeping up with him.

    “Junhoe! Slow down!”

    “We can’t, we’ll be late!” 

    “J-Just!”

Jinhwan was finding it harder to hold onto Junhoe’s shoulder, his fingers sliding onto his back, losing grip. Junhoe immediately stopped for a second, and Jinhwan thudded against him. Before he could say anything, Junhoe held his hands securely as he led them through a clearer path.

    “I see our manager up ahead, we should be good.” 

Jinhwan only nodded, saving up his breath, and squeezing Junhoe’s hands appreciatively.

He had to admit just this once that Junhoe’s height could actually be pretty useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this ship is basically canon.
> 
> P.S Enjoy the holidays you all! Here's hoping next year will be iKON's year.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jinhwan woke up their van had already parked in the garage besides their dorm building. He sleepily rubbed his eyes, Donghyuk nudging him awake with his elbows. 

    “Hey Sleeping Beauty wake up!” Hanbin teased from the row in front of him, pinching Jinhwan’s cheeks. 

Jinhwan pouted, pushing Hanbin’s hands away from him. He felt his blanket rustle and dropped to the ground as he moved to pinch Hanbin back, but Hanbin only dodged his weak attack and hopped out the van, regrouping with Jiwon and Chanwoo. Being the only one left in the van, Jinhwan reached down to pick the blanket up, only to realize it was Junhoe’s black trench coat. 

    “Junhoe you forgot your coat!” 

Jinhwan opened up the car door, freezing air blasting past him, and he automatically slung the coat over his shoulders to keep what warmth was left from his rejuvenating nap. The jacket insulated him in comfort, although it did went past his ankles.

The parking garage was unfortunately not connected directly to their dorm building but the short walk was something that they didn’t mind. It was just one more thing to work harder for: having a more secured and larger dorm with unlimited heater, individual rooms, lower cabinets... 

Jinhwan made sure to thank their driver before proceeding through the exit and to the alley, where further ahead Hanbin and Jiwon were throwing rap verses at each other, Donghyuk discussing something with Chanwoo, and Yunhyeong slinging an arm around Chanwoo’s shoulders. The members knew Jinhwan liked being the last one to leave so they often went ahead of the eldest.

Jinhwan made a mental count and knew their number was off by one. The man in question suddenly was besides him, Junhoe’s breaths condensing into mist. He moved closer until the sides of their arms were touching, which was a normal level of distance between them. Jinhwan smelled the peppermint gum Junhoe was chewing.

    “You forgot your coat. You’ll be cold.” 

Jinhwan made to remove the oversized coat but Junhoe only placed a heavy hand around his shoulders, leaning down to his face until Jinhwan could practically taste the gum in his mouth.

    “You look cute in my clothes hyung.”

Junhoe tugged at his cheeks and Jinhwan felt ten degrees hotter in the coat before pushing the laughing vocalist away. 

    “Don’t make fun of me!” 

He bopped Junhoe’s head with clenched fists, the overly long sleeves covering over it.

    “But it’s true!”

Jinhwan had an internal conflict to either burrow his whole self in the large coat or throw it back to Junhoe. The cold weather forced him to follow the former. Junhoe casually wrapped his arm around Jinhwan, pulling the older close against his side. 

    “I’m cold”

    “I’ll keep the coat on, it’s punishment.”

    “Hyung you keep me warm.”

Jinhwan fought the urge to push the tall boy a second time. 

    “Are you still teasing?”

    “ _Nah_ ”

The rest of the way to the dorm felt a little more different than usual—a touch of tenderness within the freezing temperature. Jinhwan naturally leaned in Junhoe’s taller frame, all frustrations melting in the warmth he gave off.

Once inside the building, Jinhwan stripped the coat off of him, giving it back to Junhoe. He reluctantly thanked him for it.

    “No problem hyung.” 

Junhoe gave out a yawn, scratching the back of his head. He turned around to start heading to the room he shared with Chanwoo. 

    “Wait a moment, I’ll brew you some tea to warm you up before bed.”

Jinhwan shuffled to the kitchen area, pulling out the chamomile tea canister and honey from the pantry. He filled enough water on the kettle for the two of them and poured the hot water on their mugs. He looked up briefly from his task to see Junhoe intently staring at him: quiet and observing, like he does when he learns a new choreography, a new song. Jinhwan consciously looked back down.

When the tea was done, he sat down next to Junhoe, cupping the hot beverage and seeping in the heat and soothing aroma. He sipped his tea, and looked at Junhoe who hadn’t so much as touch his mug.

    “Drink it, I didn’t poison it.”

    “Oh yeah, sorry.”

Whatever trance he was under Junhoe had snapped out of it and drank his tea. 

    “What are you thinking about?” Jinhwan found himself asking.

Junhoe shrugged, his nose hovering on the rim of the mug, taking in the scent.

    “It’s just everything is tiring, but we have to work harder to catch up to all other groups. I don’t want to disappoint our fans and CEO. Stuff like that… But I couldn’t be happier to be in iKON.”

Jinhwan blinked, his lips pursing and he nodded as a response. 

That was what everyone had been thinking. Him and Hanbin always had conversations like these, often spiraling into grandiose dreams of making it big throughout the world. 

    “Same, I’m happy. Let’s just look forward to our comeback. I know we’ll succeed.”

Jinhwan was happy that Junhoe opened up to him more than anything. It was a step closer to his fellow vocalist.

    “Well we better start resting up then. Tomorrow we have to get up early for our radio show.”

    “Yeah, thanks hyung.”

Jinhwan smiled and made to clean up their mugs when Junhoe suddenly embraced him from the side, digging his chin on the crook of his neck. 

    “ _Wah_ what’s the problem?”

Jinhwan tried to keep calm but then Junhoe’s lips pressed against his collarbone and then things went really weird... 

He moaned.

Jinhwan covered his mouth, completely mortified.

Junhoe saw fit to entrap Jinhwan against the counter, his broad shoulders tense with no sign of budging. He leaned down to place hurried kisses down the column of his neck.

    “S-Stop it Junhoe!”

He really couldn’t move against the taller man, and honestly felt too overwhelmed at the burning skin-to-skin contact that he was succumbing to. He pressed a gentle hand against Junhoe’s back—to stabilize himself, to calm him down.

Junhoe kissed further up his neck, to his chin, and hesitated. Jinhwan was trembling ever so slightly, eyes shut tight. 

It hit him then. He had to slow down.

Jinhwan used the opportunity to put a much needed distance between him and Junhoe, his eyes wide with uncertainty and confusion—begging for clarity.

Junhoe was fired up but it all began to cool, he gathered his thoughts, and only could latch onto the one sweet sound that had been ringing in his ears.

    “I really liked you moaning hyung.”

Jinhwan took a cautionary step back as Junhoe went nearer. He struggled to look up at the taller vocalist, afraid to show how red he must look. 

    “Your voice is something else.”

As Junhoe pressed on he felt more anxious, realizing that as the elder he needed to step up and control the situation. 

    “Look, I think we’re all just too stressed. These things build up and make us do something we usually wouldn’t think about doing.”

Jinhwan rationalized, although the burning sensation in his skin and in his chest still hasn’t left, and he _couldn’t_ rationalize that.

    “So why can we just not let it build up?”

    “Are you serious?”

Jinhwan was still finding it hard to believe that the last five minutes really happened.

    “Yeah I’ve been pretty serious since the beginning hyung.”

His heart was beating quicker and Jinhwan blinked rapidly. Junhoe looked too calm, and here he was once again feeling helpless next to him.

He _had_ to do something.

_“Will it really help you?”_

Jinhwan’s lips barely moved as he formed the words that will steer them in the unbeaten path. 

Junhoe could only nod, eyes hooded as he took Jinhwan’s chin and claimed his lips greedily. Jinhwan’s voice was muffled in the kiss; internally he felt a rush of heat flowing over him that left his knees weak. Junhoe held him by the waist, and that’s all that kept him from falling.

He wanted to breathe, and he found himself thanking God when Junhoe finally pulled out from the kiss, panting and exhaling hot air in his flushed skin. Junhoe softly kissed along the edge of his jaw, and he suppressed back a moan.

    “J-Junhoe… Since when?”

    “I don’t know.”

The taller vocalist fell silent, but remained holding onto the oldest. He still felt Jinhwan’s body slightly shaking no matter how much he tried to hold his ground.

    “This relieves so much stress hyung.”

Jinhwan looked at Junhoe, noticing the glint in his eyes, the knowing smile in the lips that were just on his. 

He looked too handsome for his own damn good. 

Just the notion that he had found Junhoe to be attractive gave him enough strength to push him off, the embarrassment being too much.

Amidst the fact that none of this still made sense, there was an inner part of him reveling that he did something to help Junhoe, and not other way around. Jinhwan didn’t think too much about the implications of their actions—refused to—and he remained oblivious as they both separated to their rooms for the night.

The only thing that nudged at him in the back of his mind was that whether Junhoe will be asking more of his _help_ from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pushing the rating with this one, but I don't think it warrants a bump up just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iKON finally have an official Instagram! I need more of my bbies!

As soon as their mandated appearances in Korea were over, they were headed straight back to Japan for their end of the year promotions. Their momentum there couldn’t be halted and it was imperative that they succeeded, as per what their CEO dictated.

    “I don’t want us to leave just yet.” 

Chanwoo looked out their van which was stuck in the middle of traffic, his gaze forlorn. Everyone had been silent up until that point, either they were busy on their phones, listening to music, or catching up on sleep. 

It seemed Chanwoo didn’t really mean to have it start a conversation, merely a comment, but Jinhwan who always remained attentive, made to place a reassuring hand on Chanwoo’s shoulder.

    “Hey, our Japanese iKONics have been really missing us. Look at all the tweets in our hashtag.  _Aishiteru!_ ” 

Jinhwan teased and that seem to help lift Chanwoo’s spirits. The maknae rolled up his shoulders, having been reinvigorated by the thought of their fans, and took out his phone from his pocket.

    “Take a selca with me, hyung.”

Jinhwan pushed up from his seat to scoot closer and wrapped his arms around Chanwoo, who was in the seat in front of him. Thank goodness their stylists saw it fit to apply some light coverage makeup. Jinhwan has fair skin but he still has reservations when his bare face is exposed to the cameras. 

He pecked Chanwoo’s right cheek, winking mischievously at the camera, while Chanwoo had his eyebrows quirked up with a smirk on his face. 

Both of them laughed as Chanwoo uploaded it in their Instagram. He wrote on the captions:

     ** _We’ll be back Japan!_**

    “Think people will start shipping us?”

Jinhwan tilted his head, not following. Chanwoo sighed, in some regards Jinhwan acted too much like a dad. It’s not like he spends his nights looking up what their fans thought of them in the internet… 

    “Like you know, as a couple. People usually have a pairing they ‘ship’ in a group. For example: B.I hyung and Bobby hyung. They even have a couple nickname ‘ _Double B_ ’.”

Jinhwan’s eyes widened at the new and foreign concept. He didn’t know people have "ships" of them, and immediately wanted to know more. 

    “What are you talking about back there Chanwoo?” 

Hanbin had been taking a nap in the passenger seat, complete with a sleeping mask. 

    “Nothing hyung, just saying how you and Bobby hyung have such chemistry.” 

Hanbin mumbled something ( _we have to_ ) before falling back to sleep.

    “Ok so people  _ship_  us?”

Jinhwan lowered down his voice, still scooted up besides Chanwoo. He sounded utterly in disbelief.

    “No, not that I know of, but I’m saying maybe  _Chanhwan_  will be the next trending ship. Fans love that stuff.”

Jinhwan let it sink in him, slowly digesting the information. Chanwoo suddenly regretted introducing his naïve hyung to the idea of shipping, afraid he’d done some irreversible damage.

    “Look hyung it’s really no big deal. It’s just fans writing and fantasizing about us as couples.”

Jinhwan looked even more clueless, watching quietly as Chanwoo searched up ‘ _iKON fan fiction_ ’ on Naver and clicked on the first link he saw.

    “It looks like it’s you and Junhoe hyung. Want to read it?”

Jinhwan licked his lips nervously, a teeny laugh escaping. He honestly couldn’t broadcast anymore how awkward he thoroughly felt at that moment. It didn’t help that Junhoe casually sat on the same row that he was on, separated only by one seat, which really didn’t separate them as Junhoe easily took up both spaces.

    “How about we read it together hyung?” 

Junhoe snatched the phone from Chanwoo’s hands, who cried out in protest.

    “Let me read it first.”

Junhoe’s expression didn’t show a thing as he scrolled through the fan fiction, occasionally tensing his facial muscles. Jinhwan couldn’t believe how easily Junhoe was taking this, or maybe how much this was concerning him.

Just when Jinhwan was about to take the phone from him Junhoe finished reading, and calmly gave it back to Chanwoo.

    “Don’t read it.”

    “Why not?”

    “Do you really want to know?”

Jinhwan glared at Junhoe, who was slyly grinning back. The noise died down for a tense moment, save for Jiwon’s loud music which his headphones couldn’t contain. 

Chanwoo had never witnessed the two of them be like this, causing him to try and calm the both of them down.

    “Hyungs, really you don’t have to take this seriously.”

Jinhwan wanted nothing more but to wipe that grin off of Junhoe, but caught himself. He gritted his teeth, took a deep breath, and smiled back at him.

    “Of course, if I were to choose I ship myself more with Donghyuk. We have better compatibility!”

Junhoe’s grin fell off his face, a noticeable conflict passing through his eyes briefly. Jinhwan almost wanted to take back his words.

    “Um, but you guys are really well liked by the fans!”

Chanwoo was failing to improve the mood, and Jinhwan only wanted to make it better at this point. The conversation was really not worth having this much trouble, and Jinhwan preferred a peaceful ride to the airport.

He sighed and placed the palm of his hands on top of Junhoe’s knee, shaking it amicably. Junhoe loosened up at Jinhwan’s touch, and Chanwoo felt relieved at the truce, going back to his social media posts. 

    “You really ship yourself with Donghyuk?”

Junhoe had to ask after a while, it really unsettled him and he couldn't shake off the feeling.

Jinhwan was starting to fall asleep, his mind still downloading the whole shipping concept when Junhoe moved his head gently so that it was lying on his broad shoulders. He snuggled comfortably in the taller vocalist, closing his eyes.

    “I’m not sure, I might read those fan fics to know for sure.”

He felt Junhoe shift besides him then his hand was patting his head. For once he didn’t feel too conscious about the act and accepted it fondly.

    “You’re not going to like it.”

Junhoe’s fingers were running through his dyed locks, the calming sensation lulling him further to sleep.

    “Ok at least tell me why.”

    “Because… it’s something close to reality already.”

Jinhwan didn’t understand where Junhoe was going from.

    “It’s ok. It’s only a ‘ship’, it’s not like I really like Donghyuk.”

Junhoe smiled a little as he continued massaging his hyung’s scalp. He equally enjoyed touching his soft hair as much as he seemed to like having it touched. Eventually Jinhwan was lightly snoring, indicating that he fell asleep.

Junhoe chuckled a little. 

He was too cute for his own good.

When he made sure that no one was looking, Junhoe kissed the corner of Jinhwan’s mouth, which was slightly parted. It wasn’t weird at all when he licked in the open crevice, tasting the strawberry cereal and banana Jinhwan ate for breakfast. He decided it was a good idea to explore with his tongue even more, delving even deeper into the sweet, intoxicating taste and groaning as quietly as possible in contentment. 

Jinhwan moaned out weakly, grasping at the front of Junhoe’s shirt, fully awakened from the intrusive kiss. He was too lightheaded from waking up, too entangled up in the fever to really put up much of a resistance and could only be susceptible to his advantages.

     _“Hah… Junhoe...”_

They looked at each other after pulling apart for a few beats, with Jinhwan looking away first. It proved too much to look at Junhoe’s obvious desire, swirling in his eyes. 

Then Jinhwan caught eye contact with Chanwoo. 

The youngest had the look of pure glee in his face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Junhoe nonchalantly had looked back at the maknae, noticing that Jinhwan had practically gone comatose in his arms, and openly licked his lips of the remnants of Jinhwan’s taste—slowly.

He made sure to put a good show out of it.

 _Take from it what you want_.

Junhoe’s gaze remained unfazed, but challenging. Chanwoo could only blink as if to make sure what he was seeing was real, his mouth split into a fool’s grin.

Jinhwan squirmed from Junhoe’s hold, barely able to keep his heart from lurching on the confines of his chest. Junhoe decided not to exert his way for once and let his hyung scoot all the way to the opposite side, his burning face pressed close to the cool glass touch of the window.

He refused to look at any of them, and was left to mull over his entire life decisions.

Chanwoo mysteriously remained silent for the duration of the car ride, which terrified Jinhwan more. He couldn’t help but feel uneasy at the way the youngest had looked so  _enthusiastic_. When the traffic finally let up and they were well onto the highway, Jinhwan peeked at his side to see Junhoe sleeping without care. He felt at ease at the sight of the vocalist resting, although he thought it was hardly fair.

It was not until they had finished up their concert and fan meet in Chiba—exhausted and sleep deprived—did Chanwoo decided to comment on the fact. By that time, Jinhwan had all but tucked that event in a corner of his mind, focusing all his energy instead in bringing forth a good performance for their fans, all of them did, and Jinhwan could only hope that the fans wanted for nothing.

    “So hyung, you and June hyung are dating?”

They were at the break room, waiting for the staff to wrap up and finally call it a day. Jinhwan had poured himself some coffee and was nibbling on a biscuit. He was planning on doing a brief  _V_  live update since it had been awhile and wanted to look at least semi alive.

Normally he would have felt embarrassed and would have sputtered out something defensive, but all he mustered out was a weak laugh. Truly, he was amused. It didn’t seem like all that big of a deal now in retrospect.

    “Why do you think that Channie?”

Chanwoo looked at him pointedly, seating on the chair besides him. Jinhwan stared back, waiting for him to go on. The maknae’s face scrunched into a frustrated expression, clearly he wasn’t going to get an easy breakthrough of his hyungs’ hidden relationship.

    “I mean June was basically eating out your face in the back of the car!”

Jinhwan had almost spewed out the coffee that he was in the process of drinking, instead he lamely gulped it back down and wiped at the liquid that dribbled in the corners of his mouth. 

The heavens decided to intervene and in walked Donghyuk and Yunhyeong, who was holding a full plastic bag. Jinhwan looked at the both of them like they were the best thing to ever grace his eyes.

    “We got snacks!” 

The pair had went out to the nearest  _konbini_  and grabbed all the snacks they could purchase under three thousand yen, courtesy of the store chain as they filmed the small trip on V live. 

Chanwoo, still left hanging, all but rummaged through the bag that Yunhyeong plopped on his lap. He plucked out the  _Pocky_  box and immediately had a cheeky grin. 

Jinhwan already switched the camera, and opened up V—they were live.

Their view count started at 800, and Jinhwan was surprised. 

    “Woah, hello everyone!” 

    “ _He-llo!_ ” 

Chanwoo peered through the camera and smiled. Yunhyeong was attempting to squeeze into the frame and was blocking out Chanwoo, with the youngest trying to push back his head.

Jinhwan was fixing the camera on the stand to have a wider angle.

    “Hello, you just saw us purchase snacks on the konbini, and now we’re back.”

Donghyuk fell naturally to his emcee mode, which the eldest never failed to appreciate. 

Hanbin walked in the room, confused for a second before he took note of the camera and nodding at their impromptu V live session.

    “ _We have half an hour._ ”

Hanbin whispered to Jinhwan.

    “ _Got it_ ”

They all began by inspecting the Japanese snacks with awe, translating the finds in Korean and trying to guess what the exotic flavors will taste like. Donghyuk kept the commentary going and flowed their topic along from each item, keeping Yunhyeong’s and Chanwoo’s disagreements on who gets to eat what snack in a minimum. 

Hanbin returned with mics a couple of minutes later, bringing along Jiwon and Junhoe. 

    “This is the premiere of the unofficial  _iKON Tastes_  everyone!”

    “We were just about to eat the snacks without you three.” 

    “I want the Toilet Candy!” 

Hanbin eyed Chanwoo to behave, and Donghyuk was quick to suggest a small competition to see who gets to pick their snack first. He asked the viewers which game they wanted them to play.

They all squinted at the screen as various suggestions poured through the comments. There was an overwhelming consensus to the  _Pepero/Pocky_  game. 

Jinhwan softly sighed, feeling Junhoe’s blatant staring in the corner of his eyes. 

Donghyuk designated them to three teams excluding himself based on their  _chemi_  level. The fans approved greatly at the results:

B.I with Bobby

Jinhwan with Junhoe

Chanwoo with Yunhyeong

Jinhwan had to kindly ask that he be automatically forfeited, but Donghyuk was having none of it. He pushed for a successful competition, eager to please the fans with the ultimate fan service game. 

First up was the Double B pair, and already the two had an unprecedented drive to win. Jiwon held the end of the Pocky stick with his teeth while Hanbin ate the other end, closing the distance between them.

Donghyuk was working as both emcee and cameraman as he held the camera closely to the two, who remained impeccably calm even as their lips touched for all the 100,000+ viewers to see. 

The members watching couldn’t help but be astounded as all that was left of the Pocky was dust. When neither could sense any Pocky left to eat the two separated, grinning at the camera and Jiwon whooping for their sure victory.

Chanwoo wrinkled his nose at the display, already threatening Yunhyeong to never get that close to him. Yunhyeong rolled his eyes as he placated his fears.

Meanwhile Jinhwan and Junhoe had been laughing throughout the Double B scene, unable to keep from cracking up. Junhoe had tears in his eyes, and it was beginning to hurt in Jinhwan’s gut as they both fell back on their chairs. 

Donghyuk turned the camera on them, and announced their turn. 

    “Looks like team  _Junhwan_  is rearing up to go!” 

Junhoe looked at him as he stood up, clearing his throat and grabbing the Pocky stick from Chanwoo. Jinhwan felt all too cheerful from the fit of laughter and eagerly bit at one end of the Pocky stick. He had to tilt his head up, their eyes locking on one another, and Junhoe cupped his face on both sides as he descended down the Pocky. 

_Think of the fans! They must really be happy!_

Jinhwan’s ears felt hot, he thinks Junhoe is going deliberately slower than normal as he heard the whistles and cheers around him by their fellow members. Chanwoo personally provided them the appropriate romantic BGM: humming the intro part to  _Ode to My Family_  a little too loudly.

Halfway through the Pocky stick, Jinhwan took matters to his own hands and bit the remaining half in one snap, not caring when their teeth clacked against each other and when their lips warmly touched.

A small crumb was all that was left, placing them second to Hanbin and Jiwon. 

Donghyuk informed them that they had accumulated five million hearts and counting so far; the team applauded at the achievement.

Jinhwan felt that it had been worth it now.

    “You shouldn’t have bit too fast, we could have won.”

    “You were going too slow, going by your pace we’d have finished by the time I’m fifty.”

    “Well it’s to build up the moment, get more reactions from the fans.”

    “The only reaction you got was me being pissed.”

Junhoe chuckled at his hyung.

    “Yeah that too.”

Donghyuk resumed the competition as he moved on to the last team. Jiwon and Hanbin were already choosing which snacks they’d get first figuring that team _Yunchan_ didn’t have a chance of overtaking their lead.

Chanwoo stood up stiffly as Yunhyeong bit down the Pocky, getting nearer. The maknae kept telling Yunhyeong to slow down, and it was over in a blink of an eye when Chanwoo broke the Pocky stick in his teeth with five centimeters to spare. 

    “Well that settles it folks, team Double B is the winner!”

Jiwon had his hands clapped together as he bowed in front of the camera.

    “I’d like to thank you all for giving team Double B strength!”

They finished off their V live with each member eating their snack of choice. Most of which were actually pretty tame, except maybe the melted squid ink ice cream that Yunhyeong spoon-fed to Chanwoo which surprisingly enough he didn’t mind all that much. 

When they all got to the hotel, it was only then that their manager told them their room assignments. Despite having their roommate preference, everyone didn’t mind who they roomed with so long as they got to sleep in a mattress with some pillows and sheets. 

Jinhwan however did slightly mind when it was Junhoe, and that their room only had a queen sized bed. Neither said anything as they changed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth and clambered onto the bed.  

All was quiet, but both were wide awake. Suddenly sleep didn’t overtake them as much.

    “Hyung…” 

Junhoe’s voice sounded raspier, hushed. 

    “ _Hm?_ ”

The younger moved from behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him against his chest.

    “Nothing…”

Jinhwan turned his head to look at Junhoe, the shell of his ear brushing against his lips. It was ticklish and he was just about to scratch it but instead Junhoe bit on it softly. He felt the textured and wet surface that was undeniably tongue run through his ear, the feel and sound of it throwing him off.

    “Are you feeling  _stressful?_ ”

    “No, I’m actually pretty contented. Today was fun.”

Jinhwan nodded at that, trying so hard to keep his wits about him as Junhoe continued to mouth down his neck, licking a trail at the skin. He cried out in a higher pitch when the vocalist bit on a sensitive spot above his collarbone and sucked on the skin there, leaving a mark.

    “Are you  _trying_  to get us noticed?”

    “Chanwoo’s seen us already, he looked downright happy.”

    “He thinks we’re dating.”

Junhoe pressed a kiss on the fresh hickey soothingly, his lips lingering.

    “And what did you say?”

    “Nothing, it’s not like there’s anything to say.  _Oh we kiss because we want to!_ ” 

Junhoe perked up at Jinhwan’s words. He positioned himself on top of his hyung in one swift motion. 

    “Did I hear you right hyung? You  _want_  it when we kiss?”

Jinhwan was pinned under the taller man, and he saw the way his eyes cloud over with something unknown, something fragile. His breath hitched.

    “You force me to... It’s—”

Jinhwan’s sentence got cut off as Junhoe bent down and fiercely kissed him, leaving him oxygen-deprived. It was desperate and heady, the  _want_  spreading at every point of contact. Hot fingers met heated flesh, inching up his pajama shirt, and palms resting on either sides of his stomach. Junhoe’s kisses slowed down considerably, paying more attention to his touch, to the  _feel_  of him. He caressed at his sides while he nipped at his neck, leaving another pinkish splotch in his light tan complexion. 

Jinhwan slipped his fingers through Junhoe’s hair, gripping it. It was proving to be too much at too fast a rate. 

He gave out a sigh that sounded closer to a whimper, not realizing he was holding in his breath.

    “ _Hey Junhoe maybe it’s time to go to sleep..._ ” 

His voice was low, subdued. His fingers smoothened Junhoe’s thick mop of hair, as if that alone could calm him down. 

Junhoe took Jinhwan’s hands in his, and the loss of heat on his exposed stomach made him whine. Junhoe kissed at the knuckles of his fingers, then his lips. Once again there was that inexplicable flicker in his eyes, but it was lost in a second.

    “ _Good night hyung_ ”

Despite having a lot of emotions go unsaid, they repositioned back to their embrace: Jinhwan fitting snugly on Junhoe’s chest, a source of heat and comfort, and it wasn’t long before their fatigue caught up, the bliss of sleep overcoming their weariness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting there!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all so the rating has changed... For the better.

The next day during their photoshoot for a magazine spread, Jinhwan could only bit on the flesh of his cheeks as their makeup stylist began to daub extra foundation on the areas that needed to be covered, namely the hickeys that Junhoe gave him the previous night.

Jinhwan tentatively looked at the mirror to observe the stylist’s reaction, but she retained her poker face as she blended the cream evenly on his neck. He was worried that she might slip the small, irrelevant fact to their manager and have it cause an unnecessary explanation:

_Mm yes, I give “relief” to one Koo Junhoe…_

After the makeup was done and a few deep breathing exercises later, he stood up and checked the mirror one last time for any visible sign of discoloration, relieved to see the stylist had proficiently done her job.

Jinhwan stepped outside the room to go find Hanbin, wanting to discuss the song lyrics he’d been working on the past few weeks and have his approval on them. Right as he got out the hallway the leader himself was there, sparing him the trouble of looking for him.

    “Hyung can I talk with you?”

    “Of course, I wanted to talk to you about the lyrics for the song we’re working on.”

    “No, it’s about you and June.”

    “ _Oh_ ”

Hanbin didn’t look particularly distressed, just concerned in a ‘ _I want to know what’s up_ ’ way. As the leader he made sure to make it a point to be meddling at times to all the members, especially when he thinks it concerns the group. Jinhwan was the same so he gladly talked with Hanbin about most things, and vice versa. However he didn’t really want to talk about what he and Junhoe have (when he himself is still unsure), and really wanted to have it contained as much as possible between the two of them. That was proving to be difficult each passing day.

Jinhwan looked at the white walls of the hallway, fidgeting a little on the tight leather pants he was wearing. The theme of their photoshoot was ‘ _sexy grunge_ ’.

    “How did you know? Was it Chanwoo?”

    “Yeah, he told me everything before we fell asleep, but I didn’t believe it myself until I saw the hickeys on your neck during breakfast.”

Jinhwan groaned, his palms flat on his face. This was straight up torture; he was to be the model, sensible hyung for goodness sake!

    “Nothing against it of course, it’s a little surprising, but in the long run I think it’s a good thing. June needs a guy like you.”

At that Jinhwan’s face might as well have just combusted at how unflatteringly red it was.

_What does that even mean?_

He had to turn around and collect a moment as he shook his head at Hanbin’s comment.

    “It’s really not what you guys think it is... Can we just let it off at that?”

Although his back was turned, Jinhwan was satisfied enough that his voice came out even. He heard Hanbin cough from behind him.

    “Ok, if you say so. So about those song lyrics?”

Jinhwan turned around to look at Hanbin again, more than happy to oblige in this topic, at any topic but  _that_.

After the photoshoot everyone had gone off to go grab lunch. Their manager was feeling extra generous and lenient on them since all their promotional activities were running smoothly, and let them off for the rest of the day—which accurately meant more time for practice.

Jinhwan was waiting on Yunhyeong’s  _gyudon_ , settling on a cup of instant ramen on the meantime to help curb his hunger. He was sitting on the floor, just going through some international news and trying to keep up with his English reading skill when he felt something cold and plastic hit the back of his neck. He flinched at the sudden sensation and whipped his head around to see who it was:

Junhoe wearing an idiotic smile with their light stick konbat on hand.

Jinhwan didn’t give a warning as he grabbed at the konbat and actually succeeded, aiming at the younger’s neck for some needed compensation. He stood up as Junhoe was forced back down on the couch, putting his arms around his neck in defense.

Both couldn’t hold off from laughing as Jinhwan aggressively got at the offensive and hit the konbat at wherever he could on Junhoe’s upper body, most of which were landing on his face.

    “Hyung what the heck! Stop!”

    “Nope this is payback!”

He hit on his lips for good measure.

Junhoe took a hold of his wrists, but Jinhwan stubbornly gripped the konbat tighter and moved his arms, still trying to whack at his big shoulders. 

Actually Junhoe was finding this struggle to be pretty adorable, he likened his hyung to some cute hyper rabbit.

    “I warned you”

Junhoe tugged at Jinhwan’s wrists towards him, effectively landing the older on top of his chest, and bumping their noses together.

    “ _Ow!_ ”

Jinhwan wrinkled his nose which was now a shade of red, and looked at Junhoe, not even attempting to glare as he blinked at him in defeat. Junhoe had to suppress the urge from kissing him right there and then— _his cute bunny hyung_.

    “Sorry, didn’t mean it.”

    “ _You would._ ”

Jinhwan grumbled, but Junhoe still held his wrists.

    “My ramen’s getting cold, let go.”

    “Not until you kiss me as an apology.”

    “Apology for what? For almost breaking my nose?”

    “For always leaving me hanging. You haven’t been a good  _hyung_.”

Jinhwan instantly withered at that statement, his eyes dropping down at Junhoe’s chest. Junhoe felt his heart tighten right after.

He was undeniably a little frustrated, and shouldn’t have exactly said those words, but before he could retract them Jinhwan had lifted his gaze up, sincere.

   _"Um... I'm sorry."_

Jinhwan leaned in for the kiss, eyes closed, his plush, pink-tinted lips (the same color as his cheeks) pressing against his slightly chapped ones.

It felt different, surreal even. It rose above all the other kisses they’ve had, as soft as this was, how the  _barely there_  released the butterflies in his stomach—just scratching at his instinctive desire for more.

How much has he actually wanted this to happen?

It didn’t feel right to deepen it further, to take Jinhwan’s face in his hands and still it there as he takes away the air between them. Instead he stilled his body, relishing the way the older had even taken the  _chance_.

It really could have been less than a second, a minute, two minutes but it was clearly over when Jinhwan whacked the side of his neck with the konbat, miffed when he didn’t collapse like in the movies. Junhoe took back the red light stick before Jinhwan could inflict injuries on him.

    “Hyung, you realize that an apology isn’t enough to cut it.”

    “Y-You’re pushing it.”

Maybe he was, he  _wanted_  to. 

He was about to say something more when his stomach beat him to it and rumbled in protest. Jinhwan just passed him the instant ramen cup from the table and the chopsticks.

    “I’ll go boil another one.”

Jinhwan was off in a hurry, one hand covering his mouth.

The truth was he felt something new in that kiss other than intensity and breathlessness: he had  _butterflies_  in his stomach.

When he reached the kitchen Yunhyeong had just finished topping the seventh rice bowl with the stir-fried beef. Yunhyeong looked up to see the eldest leaning on the sink and missing the kettle entirely as the faucet ran water.

    “Seriously, is this how everyone reacts when they don’t get to eat for two hours. Chanwoo looked like a ghost as he tried to steal some beef from me, Donghyuk kept insisting on drinking some vegetable juice even when he’s drooling on the food I make, and now you hyung, you look you’re barely holding yourself together.”

Jinhwan shakily turned off the faucet, the curious feeling in his stomach intermingling with the physical hunger.

    “ _Yeah?_ ”

    “What’s wrong hyung?”

    “If you like someone, how do you know?”

Yunhyeong just knew, in fact everyone did. It wasn’t a secret anymore when they all saw it so visibly on Jinhwan’s neck, and who else could have placed them there but Junhoe.

    “When it just  _clicks_. I get the feeling it’s different for every person.”

Jinhwan just nodded at Yunhyeong, his eyes glassy as he seated down on a stool, said his thanks, and ate his portion.

He was deep in thought.

Junhoe was the one who initiated the beginning of this  _complex_  situation. He just sort of went along and defined it as a way to assist him, not really knowing the full consequences of it. In his heart he still thinks that none of this should be taken too seriously, but it was never that simple to begin with. 

Maybe he was attracted to Junhoe all along.

Jinhwan stood up from the stool and washed his emptied bowl, going straight back to the break room where he saw the taller vocalist contemplating something, a magazine on top of his face. The ramen cup was empty on the table.

    “I think we should stop this.”

Junhoe sat up straighter on the couch, the magazine sliding off to the floor.

    “ _Why?_ ”

There was no drastic shift in his tone, with only the single word enunciated carefully.

    “People are noticing and it’s getting out of hand.”

Jinhwan didn’t move as Junhoe stood up without so much as a word—face unreadable—as he walked past him and closed the door, locking it with a click.

    “What are you doing?”

The break room wasn’t small by any means, but at this moment Jinhwan was keenly aware of the walls that surrounded them, enclosing them.

    “We have the rest of the day to figure this out.”

Junhoe’s transfixed and composed gaze was final, and when Jinhwan made no movements to leave, his eyes widened in a blur of emotions.

    “Am I hurting you? I apologize about the hickeys it won’t happen again, we can tell them—”

Jinhwan bit his bottom lip which was slightly sheened with some sesame oil from the gyudon, his right hand finding where the marks were in his neck. 

    “It’s not that... It’s  _you_.” 

The truth rolled off more easily than he thought, then his hands clutched at the front of Junhoe’s shirt, close enough to able to see the reflection of himself in the dark pools of his eyes: open windows.

    “It’s your fault.”

He lowered his gaze and observed the expanse of Junhoe’s neck, at the bob of his Adam’s apple. 

Jinhwan only realized he was pushed back to the couch when he felt the impact of the cushioned leather surface. His stomach churned when he tilted his head up to meet the younger’s eyes which was now certain.

    “Yeah, it’s my fault hyung.  _I want you._ ”

Junhoe leaned down to touch their foreheads. 

    “But the question is: _do you want me?_ ”

It made sense when he felt that click from within him in that moment, like solving a puzzle. 

The attraction was there, and if he was to go off of anything it would be that he fell in love with his height, a full 17 centimeters more than he had. 

Jinhwan figured he could work with that. 

    “ _Mm_ ”

He hummed into the kiss, enveloped in the warmth that diffused between them, dimly aware of the buzzing in his head. 

Fingertips grazed into scalp, deepening the kiss, leaving nothing but quick gasps for air in between. It was confirmative—less desperate, infinitely more accepting.

When they parted nothing was said except for the quiet, expectant sounds of their bodies. A contented grin was on the younger’s face. 

Junhoe ran his tongue along Jinhwan’s bottom lip, licking the faint taste of gyudon. 

    “ _I’m hungry_.”

    “Yunhyeong made gyudon in the kitchen.”

Jinhwan looked too innocent and cute from Junhoe’s point of view: almond eyes that were unassuming, with lips parted and swollen. He felt his small hands drop to his shoulders, holding on there with  _trust_. 

    “That’s not what I meant hyung. I’m hungry for more of _you_.” 

    “ _Oh_ ”

When the silence was thick enough to cloud over his desires, question his morals, and bite his tongue for his forwardness, the bunny underneath him shifted. 

     _“Do you want me to suck you off?”_

His voice was tiny and melodic, and Junhoe was dazed. He stared at his lips, visualizing it and already growing hard as a result.

    “Yeah, s-sure.”

Jinhwan didn’t have to push too hard to have Junhoe leaning off from him on the couch. Despite his body conditions fluctuating to a fever point, Jinhwan positioned himself on the floor, hands on Junhoe’s knees which trembled. 

His fingers reached for the jean’s button, only to get interrupted by Junhoe.

    “Are you sure about this? We don’t have to do these kinds of stuff if it doesn’t make you comfortable.”

Jinhwan huffed out in annoyance, he avoided looking at him, his cheeks burning.

    “I-I’m the one who offered it. Um but…” 

    “What?”

He touched his hyung’s caramel-toned hair, loving the way it seemed to relax him as he patted it tenderly.

    “Can I blindfold you?” 

His hand froze on top of Jinhwan’s head.

The surprising request caught him off guard and he didn’t know whether to feel aroused or concerned, only that it made him sweat with anticipation. It didn’t take long for him to reach his conclusion and nodded his head. 

He watched as Jinhwan stood up and take a cloth handkerchief from somewhere, tying it around his eyes shortly after. The loss of his vision made him focus on hearing Jinhwan’s movements, the thumping within his chest becoming louder that he could barely hear him. He began to have second thoughts on his decision.

Jinhwan’s steps were deliberately lighter as he repositioned himself in between Junhoe’s knees. He suppressed back a giggle as the taller man flinched when he “accidentally” brushed his fingers against the bulge, completely unprepared for his action.

His initial intention for the blindfold was to simply eliminate the embarrassment of having Junhoe see him swallow his dick, but now it tipped things more in his favor. He palmed over Junhoe’s clothed erection, enjoying too much at the way he grunted lowly at the pressure. Slowly he traced his fingers up to the button, then down to the zipper, holding in his breath.

What Jinhwan saw made him pale somewhat. Not that it was monstrous, but it went beyond his expectations. 

He had to move back a little, his mouth dry. He reached for the bottle of water in the coffee table and gulped it back down, grateful for the hydration.

    “Hyung?”

He saw Junhoe making to remove the blindfold, but he quickly stopped him.

    “You’re just a little too much down there. Now just relax, and don’t take off the blindfold.”

Junhoe had the audacity to smirk, but immediately bit at the bottom of his lip when Jinhwan gripped around his shaft, hardening him further.

His neck to the tips of his ears were red as Jinhwan leaned over and parted his mouth, exhaling hotly over the tip before kissing over the ridge and sucking on it gently. He looked up to gauge Junhoe’s expression, warmth pooling in his stomach at the way the vocalist was trying so hard to keep his hands fisted on his sides, his jaws tight as his teeth clenched at the building pleasure. The black blindfold around him spurred him on, making him braver.

He kept sucking around the ridge, moving his hands up along the shaft and sliding his thumb over the slit to collect the pre-cum gathering there.

    “ _S-Shit!_ ”

Jinhwan smiled, expletives were encouraging at moments like these. He started to pump his hands up and down the shaft using the pre-cum as lubricant and took the head fully on his mouth. 

Junhoe’s hands flew on top of his hair, holding himself in just enough to not sheathe the entirety of his length down Jinhwan’s mouth. 

He picked up rather quickly on his weak points, and was generously licking around the head, paying close attention to the underside of it and licking up to the slit which made Junhoe cry out and thrust shallowly against Jinhwan’s tongue harder. 

    “ _Hyung, fuck!_ ”

Junhoe ripped the blindfold off him, purely assaulted by the visual of his pretty, bunny hyung kneeling in between his legs with his dick lost in his mouth. It was then that he began to experimentally bob his head up and down the length, his cheeks  _stuffed_. Had he not jacked off earlier this morning he’d probably would have came right there and then.

Jinhwan was too focused on making him cum to notice he’d taken off the blindfold. Seeing as he couldn’t possibly cover all the surface length of Junhoe’s dick with his mouth, he stroked the rest of it faster with his hand, happy to hear the husky grunts of approval from the vocalist.

    “You’re doing such a good job hyung, I’m gonna cum on your face.”

Junhoe’s words went straight to his own untouched length, which was as hard as it could be. He moaned from his throat, loving the way Junhoe was coming undone—quaking, and so close to release from his touch. 

When he looked up and saw Junhoe without the blindfold—dark eyes trained on him—he immediately popped off his dick from his mouth, all the heat rushing to his face. 

    “Ah I told you not to take off the blindfold!” 

He wanted to scurry away to hide somewhere and never get found; all the bravado he’d been pretending to have thrown off the window.

    “Hyung please you’re too sexy, I want to look at you.”

Jinhwan stuck out his bottom lip in a pout but hesitantly complied, continuing to stroke him slowly whilst keeping eye contact with him. He pushed out his tongue halfway from his lips, still looking up, and gave a small lick over the slit, finally pushing Junhoe to the edge as he cursed out loudly. 

The thick, white fluid landed on his cheeks and over his lips. He swiped his lips with his tongue, scooping up the rest and tasting it which was not unpleasantly salty. The next thing he knew he was carried up by Junhoe and was on his lap.

_“You’re too much, too good for me…”_

His breathing was low and laborious as he mouthed on his neck, nipping and lapping off at his sweaty skin.

    “J-June let me go!”

    “No, you deserve a reward hyung.”

He didn’t even realize that he had been moving his hips and was seeking friction against Junhoe’s stomach, hands wrapped around the younger’s neck.

    “I don’t need a reward.”

    “Oh but you did so well, you even ate my cum.”

Jinhwan moaned which he really didn’t mean to, and attempted to smack Junhoe’s chest before shuddering on his lap at a particularly hard bite on his collarbone. He ground his hips as Junhoe continued to re-mark him, not caring as his voice dripped lewdly from his mouth. Junhoe grabbed at his waist and pulled him even closer, closer to his climax. Jinhwan was more than aware of Junhoe’s erection situated underneath his ass, exasperated at how quickly he recovered. He moved with a purpose to stimulate the both of them, panting at the way his muscles strained, and yet completely exhilarated at the pleasure.

    “I’m-I’m so close June!”

Junhoe laid a flutter of kisses on the side of his face and throat, urging him to cum. 

Jinhwan’s movements jarred to a halt as he hit his orgasm a second later, muffling his scream by biting at Junhoe’s shoulder which made him growl out as he came the second time that afternoon.

He was utterly spent, limp and sticky on Junhoe’s chest. Junhoe automatically ran his fingers on his hair, rubbing gently on his scalp, and kissed him on his forehead. Jinhwan closed his eyes, melting inwardly as he was lifted up by Junhoe in his arms.

    “You came twice.”

    “I’m younger than you.”

Jinhwan smacked him on the chest then.

    “Are you saying I’m old?”

    “Nah, I’m saying your cute, and you’re really good at sucking dick.”

He buried his face on the taller’s chest, growing redder, and let himself get carried away because he has no energy left to spare.

After they both cleaned up in the bathroom (thankfully no one had seen them through the hallway) Jinhwan had sleepily requested that Junhoe wake him up after a half-hour nap. He watched the older pass out on the couch in a blink of an eye, and blanketed him with his hoodie. Once he heard Jinhwan moan softly in his sleep he decided that it’d be for the best that he clear the room and get some food in his system. 

When Junhoe stepped into the kitchen, he wasted no time to retrieve the gyudon on the fridge. He heated it up and dug into it, making it a note to praise Yunhyeong later for his cooking skills.

He was too busy eating to notice someone else enter the kitchen, until he heard a long whistle from behind him.

    “June you should probably cover that up before manager see it.”

He turned around to see Hanbin pointing at his shoulders, chuckling when he flustered awkwardly with the rice on his mouth. He was only sporting his tank top after taking off his hoodie, showing the glaring bite mark in his skin.

    “That goes for Jinhwan hyung too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a cathartic experience.


End file.
